


Clueless

by orphan_account



Series: Short Stories [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Unfaithful Relationship, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan hated lying to Arin, but sometimes he had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, MySpaceArinHanson here! I took a break from writing to deal with my gender identity/sexuality crisis, and now that I've got that together, I have returned. Sorry I was gone so long by the way, I'm going to start posting more often, I've started writing again. Enjoy!

Once you start lying, it's easy to just run with it. But the more you lie, the more the truth is going to hurt.

 

"Hey, do you wanna watch a movie or something tonight?" Arin asked, a small smile perched on his face. Dan started to feel bad, knowing that the cause of the smile going away would be him.

"Sorry, can't, a friend of mine needed some help with something." Dan said, not even flinching at the hurt face that Arin directed at him.

"Oh, that's fine. Another night then." Arin replied, trying to hide the emotion from his voice.

"I'm sorry I keep bailing on you, I feel really bad." Dan said, making his way to the door anyway, not bothering to look back at the boyfriend he claimed to love.

"When are you coming back?" Arin asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"I'm not sure, but don’t wait up, I'm not worth losing sleep over." Dan said, a smile making its way onto his face. Didn't bother objecting, and just let him leave. Arin headed off to the master bedroom, the bed seeming too big without another body there.

"I love you." Arin whispered into the empty room, wishing somebody would say it back to him. Arin loved Dan, and he didn't know if Dan even loved him back. 

 

Around midnight, Dan finally made his way home. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but when he saw that Arin was still awake, he made his way over to the bed. He felt guilty for keeping Arin up, hell, he felt guilty for a lot of things.

"Hey, sorry I'm back so late, we chatted for a little while." Dan said, as he started undressing to get into bed. Arin looked worn out, the bags under his eyes said it all.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Arin said to him, giving him a sleepy smile in return. Arin liked to pretend that things between him and Dan were fine, it made him feel better. As Dan climbed into bed, and pulled Arin closer to him, he pretended not to smell the cologne on Dan's body.


End file.
